What is wanted, is killed
by iliankasmoulinka91
Summary: Eren and Mikasa love each other, and one day they fall prey to their own instincts, with not very pleasant results. A baby is on the way, but Mikasa takes the worst decision of her life, plunging into absolute darkness. EreMika Oneshot , with a raw theme, based on the song "What is wanted is killed" by Shakira. Do not read if you are sensitive to topics such as abortion.


_**Based on the song "What is wanted, it is killed", by Shakira. This oneshot tends to be quite ooc, but it's based on one of my favorite songs, and I really wanted to turn it into an EreMika fic, despite its raw and somewhat violent content. I am well aware that abortion wouldn't be an option for the canonical Mikasa, much less for Eren, but this is fiction. Thank you for reading.**_

Eren has big turquoise eyes. He has tanned skin and bushy eyebrows, and the fire in his eyes could kill or burn. He always combs his hair, but as much as he does, his brown hair always looks messy; impulsive, hates social conventions and usually doesn't sleep early. Carla, his mother, always scolds him for going to bed late playing video games, but not that he listens too much; At his seventeen, the last thing he wants is to be scolded.

Mikasa, his girlfriend, is quite the opposite. She has almond-shaped and gray and a deep and tranquil eyes; she's quite calm and reserved. Her parents are proud of her. She never gets home after ten, not too late, not even when she goes out with Eren, who usually goes to pick her up at home and take her back, just like that Saturday afternoon. Mikasa said goodbye to her parents, Eren took her hand and smiled, before taking the taxi. He loved to kiss her, but their kisses were so intense that he had to wait to get away from her parents so he could do it. She always laughed and blushed, and he loved seeing her laugh. Eren and Mikasa loved each other, like any couple, and like any couple, they could fall prey to nature ...

"Eren, I'm afraid ..."

Eren stopped kissing her to look her in the eyes. The only thing that separated Mikasa's skin from his was their underwear.

He kissed her again sweetly, caressing her outlines. She hissed in pleasure, still shaking. That was their first time; the movies Saturday afternoon at Eren's ended in kisses, and kisses in caresses, and caresses in a growing heat. Such a heat.

"Nothing could be wrong. I'm with you."

They fell prey to their own instincts and wouldn't escape luckily. Fire, hormones, skin, sweat, more kisses and caresses; pain, pleasure, two bodies approaching as magnets and melting into one. So much happiness was beyond their means, and it was the first day she arrived home later than usual. Her parents were a bit surprised, but they didn't punish her; all they did was warn her not to do it again, or to call them at least, if she should be late.

Be late as her period, because she didn't get it as usual. It had been a few weeks and her heart was beating as fast as the day she was with Eren, but not of excitement. Mikasa had never felt so scared.

She had to make sure before she was wrong: a pregnancy test would be enough.

Not to be positive, that was all she asked for as she looked up to heavens for help.

It took five minutes to confirm her creepiest suspicions: a child would be born. There was no turning back. She had to tell Eren. Her hands were shaking, her throat drowned out a desperate scream. Her parents weren't home when she called Eren to tell her she needed to see him. And he arrived with no delay, and he saw her cry.

"I'm pregnant."

Her words dawned on him like a cold water bucket. He paled, his hands to his head in angst.

"Impossible."

She taught him the pregnancy test, and he was about to lose his sanity.

"What are we going to do?"

Eren didn't know how to answer that question. Silence settled over them for a couple of seconds.

"We can't do that. It's too much."

Mikasa cried, but he wasn't able to comfort her. He could only say no, no and no, over and over again.

No

What would his and her parents say? There would be no future, no youthful ambitions anymore; a child was the worst of problems. They didn't want it, they didn't need it.

Eren left. He needed to think about it.

Mikasa cried even more all night.

Before anyone else knew, she knew he should go to a doctor and put an end to that problem.

A girl with beautiful black hair and gray eyes entered a hospital room with bright lights and white walls. A stretcher in a surgery room and two doctors in green uniforms with covered mouths.

"Lie there, please."

The doctor's voice was soft, but he didn't look kind at all. He was more like a demon inside a human being's body, but it was too late to back out. The unborn children's murderer put an anesthetic mask on her, her vision blurred as she heard the metallic sound of forceps and spoons and ...

Blood, rests of something that was once a human being. Mikasa woke up. The room smelled of death and tears; her own tears and her own blood.

Her entrails ached and so did her soul.

Her phone rang. It was Eren calling to know where she was; but she'd never know it.

Remorse, repentance, denial, self-hate. She felt it all before closing her eyes again as if she was three meters underground, watching worms grow.

Had she waited a little longer, she would probably have looked at the light of day again.


End file.
